narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Gods
Prologue On the greatest mountain range in the , two shinobi towered over the rest of the country facing one another. The lushes green grass was replaced by a thick snow white sheet and the air was so thin you had to make every breath count. A ghost-grey mist was released with every breath due to the low cold temperature. The two shinobi were praised as deities in their respective fields of combat, fitting as they stood so high above the rest of the world. But what would lead to such a confrontation; greed, lust, envy? Quite the contrary. These two shinobi fight for the sake of a nation, Uzushiogakure. They say the best way to understand another shinobi is through combat. Thus, these two shinobi will face one another not for status or fame but for mutual understanding. The heavens will roar as the God of Fūinjutsu and the God of Kenjutsu brawl. The Second Uzushiokage has found himself in yet another predicament. Surveying the area, he directed his attention back to his opponent. "Fighting up here really is scary...plus you seem like a real monster. You sure don't wanna just drink some sake and just say that we fought?" How the man has changed in his later years. Considered to be a hot-head arrogant beast that was once eager to battle and death, since becoming Uzushiokage Shenron has mellowed out and become quite laid-back. Many have even wondered if he is fit to be considered a Gorosei, much less a deity. "So..how bout it?" Shenron continued, pulling a bottle of sake from his cloak. Kusanagi chuckled at Shenron's remarks. "I do love me some Sake," he began. "But I've always wanted to fight you. Added bonus that you're from the House of X." he finished. Kusanagi chuckled. "Mountain's are kind of scary. But we gotta power through it." Kusanagi put his hand on the ground beneath him, slapping it. "Seem's sturdy enough." he called out. Kusanagi stretched, pulling out a blade, not Kiten, but another. "Ready when you are." "Want to fight me?!?! OH MY?!? If that's the case then you must be really scary too! Super high mountains with a super strong opponent, I've really gotten myself into some trouble here." Shenron retorted, before putting the bottle into his sleeve. "And that sword, it looks really sharp. Are you planning on killing me with it?" "Of course not." Kusanagi replied. "I would never kill you. We're going to be allies." he finished. "It's just here for some Kenjutsu based attacks. Like this one." Kusanagi lifted his blade, bringing it down towards the ground. Instantly, a giant wave shot out, flying not towards Shenron, but the boulders above Shenron. Due to it, the boulders fell down towards Shenron, also creating a thick smokescreen as it did so. "Dear lord, that attack was quite startling. Not only were you able launch an attack at me but also provide yourself with cover to prepare for a follow up. Interesting.." he snickered, not moving a muscle as his ink protected him from the attack. The boulder quickly sunk into the ink. "This just won't do, I can't see you." "That was kind of the point," a distorted voice spoke, similar in tone to Kusanagi. "And knowing you, you probably have something up your sleeves. You've always been a tricky Gorosei." the voice continued. Immediately after, Kusanagi appeared behind Shenron, and released a stream of condensed chakra at Shenron. Despite his laid-back childlike attitude, Shenron was not ignorant of the situation. While claiming he had lost sight of his enemy, Shenron kept a keen eye on him through his mind's eye. While his speed was remarkable, it was nothing compared to some of the other opponents Shenron has faced. Once again, without moving a muscle, black ooze emerged in the shape of a sphere in order to surround the Uzushiokage and take the attack. As if it were sinking into an abyss, the chakra blast was unable to break through Shenron's defense. "I guess I'll play along." As Kusanagi's blast began to fade, several hawk-like creatures emerged from the ink and set a path towards Kusanagi. Moving at incredible speeds, these hawks were blessed with the intent to pierce through Kusanagi's body."If you don't stike to kill, this sure won't last long." The smoke was thick, and that was both an advantage and disadvantage. It would mask any physical movement, but Kusanagi would not be able to move at his full speed, as going too fast would reveal his true position. Despite having masked movement, Kusanagi knew that Shenron was smart and tricky, and most likely had some method of sensing him, many skilled opponents did. However, Kusanagi has the innate ability to displace his chakra signal, an ability unique to the . The displaced chakra was able to take form, resembling Kusanagi. So, if Shenron was sensing him, he would only be sensing a displaced chakra signal, not Kusanagi himself. As the hawks flew towards the displaced chakra, which they believed was Kusanagi, 'Kusanagi' stood his ground, and as the hawks flew into the displacement, the apparition vanished. The hawks, now confused, would be sliced into halves out of seemingly nowhere. "Ink, eh?" Kusanagi began, his position undeterminable. "I haven't fought someone who uses that before. This get more and more interesting as it continues." Suddenly, Kusanagi appeared right behind Shenron, practically at point blank range. Using his sword, he jabbed it straight towards the Kage's spinal cord. As his own creations were cut up in a location different from where Shenron initially believed his target was, the situation became quite apparent to him. "Seems he has some ability release a proxy chakra signal in attempt to mask his location, quite resourceful." he thought to himself, with the fight now starting to peek his interest. But Shenron's sensory capabilities were not to be underestimated. Plenty of shinobi around the globe possessed some uncanny ability to hide their presence by manipulating their chakra, but none are able to mask their . By locating Kusanagi's life energy, Shenron watched as Kusanagi moved behind him to relay a strike to his spine. "Striking from behind, you have no shame..." At that moment, the ink rushed to the Kage's protection creating somewhat of a wall between him and his attacker. It's speed was undeniable and it appeared it required no conscious thought from Shenron as if it were a living creation that wanted to protect him. While the wall was indeed thin, piercing it would lead to a never ending abyss making it superior to any thick counterpart. On the opposite side of the wall, Shenron took a deep breath. Exhaling, a significant gust of wind was released Shenron's mouth vanquishing the blinding screen that filled the air. "To say you're not aiming to kill but then shortly after aim for my spine kinda seems hypocritical don't you think." Shenron exclaimed. At that moment Shenron began to snicker. Turning around to face his opponent, the wall of ink dropped. "Are you warmed up yet, or do need a couple more practice shots?" Shenron snickered.